Mary Sue
by FreakyLemonStories
Summary: What not to do in a Fanfiction xD


Mary Sue

It was a mild day in Konohana when something unexpected happened, there was a flash of light in the Hokages office, and there stood a serene, sexy and beautifull woman.  
"Hello Hokage-Sama" She said "Who are you?!" Shouted Tsunade "I am Laura, Jinchuuriki of the 99 tailed rat-fox-dog mutant, I am a brother of Uchiha Sasuke, I have the ultimate mangekyou-byakugan-sharingan-rinnegan, Im also directly related to all the Hokages, I'm 13 years old and I can beat Kage's with one finger, nice to meet you"  
"Ok let me just instate you as a Konohana ninja" Said Tsunade "Kthx" Laura walked off into the streets, emitting a happy glow making every one happy wherever she went.  
As she happily skipped along she bumped into a boy wearing a neon orange jump suit,she promptly fell over "ITAI!!" She screamed, the author wanting to show off there ability to copy japanese words from text books.  
"Ah! Gomenasai! konichiwasfskf3kfsafas!!" Said the boy "What? Speak English, and stop copying japanese from a google translator!" she shouted "Oh, I'm sorry, Nice to meet you, I'm naruto" Naruto looked her up and down and realised how good looking she was, her breasts were easy a ackasincincwmconamcoasncamoc-cup, her long flowing hair was like silk, and looking at her sprawled form on the ground from her fall, yes! she didnt wear panties, he took a good look at her bald pussy, gaining an instant erection from the sight.  
Laura saw where Naruto was staring and quickly closed her legs, blushing as she saw his erection.  
"Erm Naruto..Your..Up" She pointed out "Err, sorry, its just, you know, im male and your not wearing any-" He was cut off as she put her hand over his mouth "I'll offer you a deal Naruto, you dont tell any one about me not wearing panties, and I'll suck your cock" She bribed him.  
"Hmm, only if you do it right now infront of every one" Said Naruto, feeling kinky.  
"Okay fine" she said, rolling her eyes.  
And there, infront of every one, she unzipped his pants and took his cock into her mouth, sucking and licking like a pro, every one in the street stared in amazment as Naruto got a blowjob from a cute girl in the middle of the street.  
"Oh god, Oh god, I'm..I'm..I'M CUMMING OH GOD" Screamed Naruto girlishly as he came all over her, some people in the street, and a bit got on sasukes face as he walked by the scene.  
Sasuke picked the bit of cum off his face, staring at it blankly, then he whipped out his cock, and took Naruto from behind.  
"Ah! Ah! Sasuke! What are you doing! Mmm..Oh god dont stop!" And Sasuke didn't, he picked up the pace, grinning as all his fan girls stared in horror as he fucked Naruto against a wall.  
"Ah oh god Sasuke, your so big" Shouted Naruto, looking the perfect description for an uke.  
Laura moved on from the Yaoi fest and saw Itachi down the road, he attacked her, and she used her mangekyou-byakugan-sharingan to beat him instantly, and every one in Konohana was in love with her, suddenly she felt very angsty, and decided to tell the story of how her entire clan was slaughtered by her brother and her village had hated her for her 99 tailed demon rat-fox-dog mutant inside of her, she got very sad and locked herself in her house for many days, every male character on Naruto tried to cheer her up with sexual acts, and then she was happy.  
She joined Team Seven that day, and went on a mission to wave country, she liked puddles, and stepped in a puddle she saw, two missing nin corpses came out due to her having spikes on the bottom of her feet, she just glanced at them and moved on, sensing some one ahead, soon Zabuza came out, and she released her 99 tailed rat-fox-dog mutant to kill him, she took his head off while he was doing his long monologue.  
A girl named Haku came out, and seeing Zabuza's dead body, comitted suicide, Sasuke and Naruto started making out while Kakashi had fun with Haku's corpse.  
While Sasuke fucked Naruto against a tree, Laura decided to go to Wave country and assassinate Gatou, she snuck into his base and raped him from behind with a dildo, before slaughtering him, and his entire crew.  
Then when they got home they decided to go to the Chuunin exams, they met up with Gaara on there way and Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara had a Yaoi buttsex orgy.  
While this was happening Laura was already at the chuunin exams, she waited for the others before going in, she dispelled the illusion on floor 302, making Neji and Lee fall in love with her skill.  
They got into the testing room where they met Ibiki, he gave them a written test, she cheated the answers in the first 10 seconds with her Mangekyou-Sharingan-Byakugan.  
Then a woman wearing only a fishnet and trench coat came in, creating hundreds of fanboys around the world and giving every man in the room a boner, aside from Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara, they're gay.  
To be continued! 


End file.
